


Good Vibrations

by Rockinmuffin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Arcee is a motorcycle through the entirety of sexy times, Arcee is a tease, F/F, No pronouns used for Reader, Non-Penetrative Sex, OR IS IT?!?!, POV Second Person, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockinmuffin/pseuds/Rockinmuffin
Summary: In which you and Arcee go out on a friendly joyride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really need more fem-slash Transformers reader-inserts in my life.

“Let’s go for a ride.”

You continue to mess around with your phone, swiping your finger across the screen as you try to beat your high score in the latest mobile app trash game you’ve wasted your data to download. The game you’re playing isn’t even all that fun and you’d much rather be browsing the web but you can’t get a good 4G connection in the Autobot Base and Ratchet refuses to tell you the password for the wifi. He _says_ it’s to prevent a security breach in case Decepticons tried to hack your phone but you’re convinced the real reason is because you legitimately enjoy browsing the internet for cute animals and memes and Ratchet has a personal vendetta against fun of any kind.

Only when you feel heavy footfalls coming your way do you finally pry your eyes away from your screen to look up at Arcee with your eyebrows raised. Usually, if Arcee prefers any company other than her own, she goes to Jack. Occasionally, one of the other ‘bots. The last time you had any sort of quality time with Arcee, she was speeding away from a group of Vehicons and you were suffering from a massive panic attack as you tried to wrap your head around the idea that the motorcycle you had been in the process of hotwiring with the intent to steal away for a joyride was driving itself _and being shot at by lasers_.

Good times.

“What’s the occasion?” you ask her.

Arcee shrugs, nonchalant. “No occasion. Just been sitting around the base for too long. I need to burn some rubber before I rust over. So are you in or what?”

“Yeah,” you grin with a shrug of your own, tucking your phone into your pocket. “I’m game.”

The corner of her lips quirk into that sly-looking half-grin of hers. It makes your heart speed up in your chest like you’re in danger even though you know you’re safer with her than you are with anyone else. Your smile widens in response, toothier than Arcee’s but just as genuine.

“Anywhere in particular you wanted to go?” you ask.

“Nah, just out.” She pauses, expression suddenly turning serious. “Don’t forget your helmet.”

“I’m getting it now,” you say with rolling eyes as you suppress another grin from spreading across your lips. Arcee might be a badass mechanical alien millennia old and from a galaxy far, faraway but she’s _also_ equal parts a mother hen and there’s something about that combination that makes your chest warm and your jaw ache from smiling way too hard.

Under Arcee’s watchful gaze, you shove the full face helmet over your head and tighten the chinstrap to keep it firmly in place.

“You ready to go?”

Helmet secured and smile obscured behind your visor, you flash a thumbs-up in the affirmative.

“Alright then. Let’s roll!”

You never get tired of watching her transform. Solid metal moves smooth as liquid as parts fold and unfold until the bipedal form of your friend becomes a sleek motorcycle right before your eyes. It was cool the first time you saw it and the last time you saw it and you’re pretty sure it’ll still be just as cool the five-hundredth time you see it.

“What are you waiting for?” she teases, engine revving. “Hop on!”

You jump onto the seat, grip the handles, and just let Arcee take care of the rest.

With a flash of green from the groundbridge, you’re suddenly pulling out of an alleyway and directly on the mildly-populated streets of Jasper, Nevada.

You close your eyes and let your mind wander as the wind whips against your exposed skin and the scenery passes by. Driving is nice in its own right but there’s nothing quite like just relaxing and letting somebody else take the wheel. Or, in this case, the handlebars.

Your mind drifts to your new extraterrestrial friends and the circumstances that have brought you together, as it often does. Because, honestly, discovering that sentient life from other worlds not only _exists_ but is also smack-dab in the middle of a civil war on your own home planet kind of overshadows most other things in your life. To think, if you hadn’t been overcome with a fit of impulsive stupidity to attempt to hotwire and steal that pretty motorcycle that caught your eye, you wouldn’t be privy to any of this.

You don’t know if it’s the result of karma, fate, or just plain coincidence, but, whatever forces of the universe decided that you would become involved with a group of alien automatons living in secret on your planet, you’re so grateful that you’ve been able to meet the Autobots. The almost daily threat to your life is a fair exchange for meeting some of the best friends you’ve ever had in your relatively short life. The thought fills you with warmth.

..At least, you had _thought_ that’s what was warming your insides, until you realize that most of the warmth you’re currently feeling is building between your legs.

You hadn’t noticed it before with your mind one thousand miles away but now that you’re sitting at a stoplight it’s hard to ignore the constant buzzing and thrumming against your lower body. The motor rumbles and you can feel heat spreading through your thighs. Your cheeks warm at the realization and you plead silently to whatever powers that may be that Arcee doesn’t notice.

The light turns green and your whole body jerks backward as Arcee floors it; or whatever the self-driving motorcycle equivalent to the expression is.

You’d thought that maybe getting back into motion would lessen the sensations pulsing between your legs but, if anything, it’s only intensified. It almost feels as if the vibrations have increased in both power and frequency. Your cheeks heat in arousal and shame as you feel yourself growing wet from the sensation.

Arcee drives over a pothole and your hips temporarily lift in the air only to have you fall back down on Arcee with all your body weight. You have to grit your teeth to keep yourself from shouting. But grit teeth alone are not enough to hold back the low-pitched keen that rumbles deep in the back of your throat.

“Something wrong?” Arcee’s voice sounds from the speakers within your helmet, beautiful and all-encompassing.

“You’re going too fast,” you whine through teeth clenched shut. “The speed limit in town is thirty.”

“Oh?” You swear you can hear the coy smile in her voice. Arcee is in an unusually playful mood today; something you might appreciate if you weren’t desperately trying to hold back moans as your body buzzes with pleasure. “Then we’ll just have to get out of town.”

Your body is jerked to the side as she abruptly changes lanes, taking an exit you’ve never been down before. You’re holding on for dear life and the way your front is pressed to Arcee’s sleek frame forces a constant burning pressure against your clit. You can feel your thighs shaking even as they clench around Arcee, holding on for dear life.

You twist and turn as she leads you down some back roads. Soon enough, the scenery changes from old homes and small business to desert sands and cacti along an empty dirt road.

The hot Nevada sun bears down on you, flesh hot and sweat beading down the back of your neck. Your clothes are sticking to your skin uncomfortably and your palms are slick where they grip Arcee’s handlebars but not nearly as slick as the space between your legs.

You bite your lip and suck in a deep breath through your nose. You’re so wet. You’re surprised you haven’t soaked through your pants and leaked onto Arcee’s seat. Your ears are buzzing and your head is reeling but all you can concentrate on is that little pinpoint of pleasure being stimulated as the bike engine vibrates and sends white hot sparks flying behind your eyelids.

In a weak attempt to hold back a moan, you end up emitting a strange sound that’s something of a cross between a squeak and a grumble.

Between the heat of the sun and the heat between your legs you feel like you’re burning up. It’s a good burn, though. Like burning the tip of your tongue when you take that first, satisfying sip of hot chocolate and feel the sweetness envelop your mouth.

“You doing okay up there?”

You know Arcee is talking to you but you can barely concentrate on the words, let alone form some of your own. Through sheer force of will, you manage to gasp out a breathy, “Huh?”

“Your heart rate is increasing, your breathing is erratic, and I’m noticing a spike in your core temperature. Is this ride a little too… _exciting_ for you?” She emphasizes the statement with an extra strong vibration that buzzes directly against your clit with such sudden force that you can’t hold back the resulting moan.

You’re mortified for all of two seconds until she does it again.

When she does it a third time, you finally realize that she knows exactly what she’s doing to you.

“Oh my God,” you whine and the vibrations increase in intensity yet again. You close your eyes as you attempt to calm your breathing long enough to form coherent words. “Arcee…” you say in a breathy whisper.

“Yes?”

“You are such a _bitch_.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” she replies with an extra rumble that has your back arching and your nails digging into the rubber grips of the handlebars.

You’re a panting mess, unable to get a word out. All you can do is gasp and moan and _feel_ , completely at the mercy of the buzzing vibrations that send white hot pleasure pulsing directly to your clit.

You might be the one sitting in the driver’s seat but you’re under no illusions that you’re the one in control. Arcee is the one taking you for a ride.

No longer trying to hold it back, moans flow freely from the back of your throat. You whine and keen and plea, nonsensical half-sentences spilling from your lips. “Please,” you cry, tears spilling from the corners of your closed eyes. You’re so close. “I can’t… I can’t…”

The vibrations come to an abrupt halt and you groan from the loss.

“Hey, are you okay with this?” Her voice is quiet, strangely shy for someone who’s been working you towards an orgasm for the last ten minutes. You have to strain your ears to hear her through the pulsing of your blood rushing through your eardrums. “I’ll stop, if you want me to.”

Your eyes shoot open. “Don’t you dare! If you stop now, I swear to God, Arcee, I’ll scrap you myself and sell you for parts!”

“Well now, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” She laughs a deep throaty rumble that goes straight down to your clit. That, or she’s just turned up the vibrations again. You wouldn’t put it past her.

The rumbling of her engine resumes full force and it’s simultaneously too much and not nearly enough. You can’t keep your hips still, squirming in your seat as you shamelessly grind your clit against living metal. There’s a high-pitched whining sound that you think might be Arcee’s engine overheating until you realize it’s coming from your throat.

“You’re so worked up. And just from a little vibration.” She emphasizes the statement with an extra burst of sweet buzzing vibration that has you curling your toes. “I wonder what kind of cute noises you’d make with my spike inside you.”

Your insides clench at the thought. You didn’t realize how empty you were feeling until now. Hell, you don’t even know what a spike _is_ but now all you can think about is how much you want to get fucked by one. Something that can reach deep inside and fill you up. Something you can clench around and ride until you make Arcee as much of a hot mess as she’s made you.

You think about that as you grind your hips; hot living metal pumping inside you, Arcee’s hips pressed tight to yours as she fills you past your limits, the look on her face as bounce up and down in her lap and take her deep.

“Oh God, Arcee, I think I’m gonna’… I’m gonna’…” You can’t finish the sentence, too embarrassed to say the words out loud.

It’s just as well because Arcee seems to understand you all the same. “Then do it. There’s no one out here but you and me.”

You whimper, hips still pumping and thighs squeezing tight around the bike’s frame.

“Do it for me. Just let go,” she tells you in a voice dripping with sex. As if you really have any choice in the matter. With the heat of the metal and the heat between your legs and the constant vibration of Arcee’s motor, it’s only a matter of seconds before you’re white-knuckling the handlebars, throwing your head back and biting your lip in the warm rush of a satisfying orgasm.

The heat inside the helmet is suffocating. You take it off, letting the heavy plastic rest in your lap as you lean your sweat-slick forehead against Arcee’s dashboard. If Arcee minds, she doesn’t say.

“Next time you want to get me off,” you trail off, still catching your breath. “You can just ask.”

“Next time, huh?” she asks, faking a surprised tone. “Duly noted. And maybe next time you can do that thing where you mess around with my wires. Like the first time we met.”

“The hotwiring? Sure, but only if you promise to show me what a spike is.” You wink.

She doesn’t say anything back but she laughs with that deep-throated chuckle that makes your chest warm. The rest of the drive is filled with comfortable silence as you and Arcee bask in the warmth of the afterglow, the warm Nevada sun, and each other’s company.

When you return back to base, Jack doesn’t understand why you’re reduced to a stammering mess when he asks if the two of you had a nice ride.

**Author's Note:**

> [ For fic updates, reblogging sin, and the occasional random thought, feel free to hit me up at my tumblr. I'm rocksinmuffin and I am garbage, but, like, the fun kind of garbage. Occasionally NSFW so 18+ please.](http://rocksinmuffin.tumblr.com)


End file.
